Female eggs in mammals are constantly subjected to stresses from physical, chemical, and biological sources that can result in conception problems due at least in part to poor or insufficient egg quality and or ovarian function. These problems may be compounded in the cases of female humans not receiving sufficient amount of nutrients.
Attempts to improve egg quality can be hampered in the case where female human is under nourished or malnourished, thereby resulting in lack of requisite building blocks to promote oogenesis, i.e., egg production. Oogenesis results in the formation of a large cell having a variety of resources for the construction of the embryo. Thus, oogenesis requires a sufficient amount of various nutrients to provide the cellular building blocks to create proper cells. Some of the basic cellular building blocks include, but are not limited to, amino acids, carbohydrates, proteins, vitamins, minerals, and other nutrients.
Conventional treatments for female human infertility conditions include the administration of various hormones, such as human menopausal gonadotrophin (hMG) (consisting of equal amounts of follicle stimulating hormone, FSH, and luteinizing hormone LH), or luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (LHRH). Treatment with these hormones however, is generally expensive, and does not always yield satisfactory results. Moreover, in some cases, hormone therapy results in various undesired side-effects.
Therefore, there is a need for improving female egg quality, ovarian function, and overall female fertility without the use of hormone therapy.